The Seaquel
by TheresaAmory
Summary: Formerly JPx3LE, Made a new account but I am continuing this story! The Sequel to The Spray of the Sea. AU


Captain of _The Charlotte_ James Potter stood at the wheel of his ship, staring at the horizon as he inhaled deeply to take in the sweet smell of the salty seawater. It was his second favorite smell in the world. It had been first up until a year ago. It was now second to, of course, the smell of the red-haired beauty that was currently wrapped around the sheets on his cot, her hair fanned across _his_ pillows in the Captain's cabin. He couldn't suppress the groan he let out as he silently wished he were with her right now. Oh, what he wouldn't give to lay with her, entangle one hand within he long, fiery hair and the other to slide up her dress, touching-

"Oi! Cap'n!"

James whipped around angrily at being awoken from his particularly wonderful daydream by his best friend.

Sirius Black smiled broadly at him. "Well, hello!" He glanced down at James' pants for he must have noticed his familiar glazed over look, "And hello to you," he sniggered, "been thinking of the Lady, have we? Or is that for me?"

"Shut up, Sirius," snapped James, his jaw clenched, running a hand through his windswept hair.

His loyal friend shook his head at him while rolling eyes but his grin remained on his lips, "Go to her, I'll take over…again."

James smiled at him, "Nah, you've been at the wheel every day for me this week, I'm fine." Although James wanted desperately to see Lily for he had been up here all night, Sirius deserved a long break.

Sirius opened his mouth to respond but then, James heard another, sweeter voice from behind him say, "Why? Don't care to see me, James?" He turned slowly, knowing exactly who had spoken.

James opened his mouth to respond but, upon seeing his fiancée for the first time in the newly risen sun, found no words. Lily was standing before him and Sirius in nothing but one of his shirts with her long curls falling down her back. One of the shoulders was conveniently sliding off, his shirt barely reaching mid thigh. As much as James would have thoroughly enjoyed just gawking at her for another few minutes, he shook himself, realizing that a crew full of men was now probably, also, gaping at her. Being guilty of it himself, James knew what they were all, Sirius included, thinking at the moment and he grew very annoyed and protective. Finally, James spoke, "Sirius, stop looking at her."

Sirius scoffed from somewhere behind him, "Okay, honestly? This is out of my control; _Look _at her!" He exclaimed incredulously.

Lily cleared her throat, looking down to hide her smirk.

James seized Lily's arm, not hard, but roughly and began to lead her below deck. "I got the wheel mate, don't bother asking…" he heard Sirius say. Lily tried to catch James' eye as they walked briskly through the hall but he was staring determinately ahead. "Would you mind telling me…" but she didn't finish her question, she knew where they were going.

When James spoke up, he did so through clenched teeth, "Are you trying to sink my ship?"

Lily was taken aback; this wasn't why she showed up to him like she did. She was expecting a completely different reaction. But he was _angry_. "Sink your-,"

"Your clothes, Lily," he interrupted as if that explained everything. When she remained silent he continued, "Remember what I said about you being a distraction to my crew? Wearing _fewer_ clothes will not help that matter."

Lily smiled; this was the reaction she wanted. Her lack of clothing affected him successfully; they had reached James' cabin and both entered. James kicked the door shut behind him. "Is that a compliment I hear in there somewhere?" She joked.

James had a faint smile on his lips but his tone was still annoyed, "You shouldn't walk around-,"

"I know what the problem is," Lily said, still smirking at him. James Potter, a pirate, most wanted Captain alive, gulped audibly as his fiancée led him over towards his bed. She purred in his ear, "Just because _your_ distracted by me and frustrated that-,"

"No, I know what every one of those men were thinking when they saw you. You're already gorgeous but showing up on deck with a shirt that doesn't cover your-your-," James couldn't finish, however, for at that moment, Lily had knelt on his bed in front of him. Her legs were, he noticed, spread dangerously wide. Her positioning had resulted in the shirt to have hiked up her thighs. It was all he could do to not take her right there.

"My what, James?" Lily whispered.

James growled in frustration. Had he gotten his way, Lily and he would be getting down to business in the most wonderful way. However, he was the captain of the ship they were on and he, unfortunately, could not just disappear. He shouldn't even be there now but Sirius, being the good first mate he was, took over once again. For the first time, James found himself wishing he wasn't the captain.

She snaked her hands into his hair and began leaving kisses all over his neck and what was exposed of his chest. James groaned in both pleasure and annoyance at not being able to act on it. "Liiily…" Her unhelpful response was bringing herself closer to him; enough so he could feel just how perfectly her curves fit against him. The intoxication of her being so close was causing him to momentarily forget why he was resisting. But only momentarily. "I can't do this right now," he complained, though his tone sounded as if he wanted nothing more than to continue. She brushed her plump lips against his ever so slightly. "Bloody 'hell, woman," he breathed, "you're gonna kill me…"

Lily laughed, pulled back and stared into his eyes. "Tell me to stop then," she challenged, running a pale hand down his dark chest.

"Never."

All self-control gone (for he had very little being a pirate and all) James hoisted Lily up into his arms, she wrapping her legs around his waist and captured her mouth with his. Just as her first button was opened there was a frantic knock on the door. Lily sighed impatiently while James grunted his frustration. He laid her down and took only 3 strides to reach the door. He retched it open so forcefully one of the hinges came off. Of the door was closed, everybody knew not to knock on Captain Potters' cabin.

James glared at Remus. _This better be bloody important, _"What?"

Remus Lupin, James' other best friend, ran a hand through his sandy brown hair just as James had done before, but this time, it was done quickly and nervously. "Ship headed this way. British colors…" he said quickly, trailing off.

Had it been a year ago, James would've grinned eagerly; he was the first to accept any challenge. He had, of course, won every challenge thrown at him. The thrill of a fight was one of the things that he loved about being a pirate. Yes, a year ago this would've been great news. Now, however, the very thought of a skirmish made James' heart sink deep into his stomach. Now, his fiancée, Lily Evans, was on board.


End file.
